snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nakoruru
, 18 añod( , 20 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Ainu Moshiri, Kamui Kotan, Ezochi, Japón |Altura = 154,5 cm |Peso = (no lo dirá) |Grupo sanguíneo = AB |Familia/Relaciones = Rimururu Sanouku Monashiri Mamahaha y Shikuru Rera |Trabajo/Ocupación = Sacerdotisa Ainu |Gustos = El entorno natural de Kamui Kotan |Disgustos = Aquellos que no pueden respetar la naturaleza con la más alta estima; villanos que contaminan la naturaleza (SS) |Hobbies = Pasar tiempo entre los árboles |Comida favorita = Platillos cocinados a fuego lento; huevos cocidos ; kakigōri (especialmente el tipo con sabor a té verde con frijoles rojos siropeados) |Fuerte en deportes = "¿Deportes? Me gustan las cosas que incluyen correr" |Habilidad especial = Oír la voz de la Naturaleza; hacer lateshikepu y oír a todos decir que es delicioso |Odia = "... No puedo revelar eso" |Música favorita = Relatos folklóricos cantados por su abuela |Medidas (busto, cintura, cadera) = 73 cm, 50 cm, 82 cm |Arma = Su preciada espada, Chichi-ushi |Estilo de lucha = Artes de la Espada Danzarina de Shikanna-Kamui }} es un personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga ''Samurai Shodown. También es un personaje mascota común para los programas de acción social de SNK para niños y campañas de concientización de la naturaleza, a veces siendo emparejada con Terry Bogard para tales eventos. Su apodo oficial es Mother Nature's Guardian.SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Artbook, pag.36 Aparte de la saga principal, Nakoruru también tiene varias figuras hechas en su imagen a partir de sus diversas apariciones en los videojuegos y es un personaje principal en varios de los CD drama de la saga. Ella protagoniza su propio character image album y también es miembro de la banda de personajes de SNK, The Band of Fighters. Desarrollo Aunque ella no tuvo un modelo particular para la creación de su personaje, Hilda de la película Taiyō no Ōji: Horus no Daibōken (1968) y además las novelas Kamui no Ken (1984-1985) ayudaron a su proceso de concepción. También los desarrolladores admiten que su famosa frase "Esto es el castigo de la naturaleza", se basa en la frase característica de Sailor Moon, "¡Te castigaré, en el nombre de la luna!" (月に代わってお仕置きよ!; romaji: tsuki ni kawatte oshioki yo!). Su personaje se basa en el pueblo Ainu de Hokkaidō, Japón, que serian análogos en Japón de cierta forma a los nativos americanos en América del Norte. Debido a que los japoneses perciben a los Ainu como viviendo más cerca de la naturaleza, el papel de Nakoruru en el videojuego es la de una defensora de la Madre Naturaleza; en algunos materiales Nakoruru ha sido referida como una sacerdotisa. En la encuesta de personajes del Volumen 8 de Neo Geo Freak en 1997, ella fue elegida como segundo personaje favorito, con un total de 1,732 votos.Neo Geo Freak 1997-08 (pagina web archivada), resultados de la encuesta de popularidad de personajes. Ademas, en el número de agosto de 1998 de Neo Geo Freak, fue clasificada como la quinta mejor personaje.Neo Geo Freak 1998-08 (pagina web archivada), colección de set de imágenes originales de los 10 mejores personajes En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votada como séptimo personaje favorito, con un total de 1.252 votos. Yasuyuki Oda, el planificador de Garou: Mark of the Wolves y el productor de The King of Fighters XIV, afirma que la popularidad de Nakoruru sorprendió incluso a la compañía, ya que nadie en SNK "esperaba que Nakoruru se convirtiera en un personaje popular hasta ese grado"."新生SNKのモノ作りはここから始まる。「餓狼MOW2」の話題も飛び出した，「THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV」開発陣インタビュー". 4Gamer.net Oda recuerda haberse sorprendido de que uno de los personajes de la serie se convirtiera en un favorito de los fans a pesar de su aspecto modesto y no sexualizado. "Muchos personajes en ese momento eran populares debido a su atractivo sexual", dice. "Pero Nakoruru no muestra mucha piel".The making of Samurai Shodown (2019), entrevista con Polygon.com. Los desarrolladores veteranos en la era Neo Geo no tenían planes de agregar a Nakoruru en The King of Fighters, ya que sentían que ella no encajaba muy bien en esos videojuegos, pero admiten que probablemente quisieron agregarla independientemente, pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a las limitaciones del sistema. Un "Samurai Spirits Team" estaba originalmente programado para participar en los videojuegos The King of Fighters '95 y The King of Fighters '96. Esta idea finalmente se abandonó debido a limitaciones de tiempo, ya que un nuevo titulo sobre The King of Fighters se estrenaba cada año. Nakoruru originalmente tenía la intención de formar un equipo junto con Haohmaru y Galford.At the SNK heyday development scene, the creators of those days look back. Roundtable discussion for the 40th anniversary laughter, entrevista con denfaminicogamer Nakoruru fue incluida más tarde en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV debido a su inmensa popularidad."【インタビュー】中国で人気爆発！ 「KOF XIV」プロデューサー小田泰之氏インタビュー - GAME Watch". Game.watch.impress.co.jp. Durante el desarrollo del videojuego Samurai Shodown (2019), alguien en el equipo señaló que la disposición de Nakoruru había cambiado gradualmente a lo largo de los años de otras maneras, pasando de triste y estoica a ser alguien un poco alegre. Así que el equipo decidió representarla como un más cercana de la encarnación original de 1993 sobre este personaje. "Entonces, para esta vez, no creo que jamas la veas sonreír". Trasfondo Samurai Shodown A los 15 años, ella y Rimururu estaban jugando en el bosque cuando de repente Mamahaha aparece volando sosteniendo la espada de su padre. Sintiendo que su padre estaba en peligro, se disculpó con Rimururu y se marchó. Al llegar a Hinowa, Nakoruru le dice a Gaoh que su guerra estaba haciendo daño al planeta. Gaoh proclama que construirá un nuevo país y destruirá a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. En su derrota, Kamui aparece ante ella, pidiendo a Nakoruru que siga los pasos de su padre cuando fue asesinado. Nakoruru pregunta qué pasaría si ella declinara la oferta y se le dijo a otra doncella seria solicitada que fuera la sucesora. No queriendo que Rimururu sea puesta en riesgo, Nakoruru acepta convertirse en la nueva guerrera Kamui de Kamui Kotan. Ella continua cumpliendo este papel a lo largo de la saga protegiendo a la naturaleza y derrotando a los villanos, a menudo junto con Haohmaru. Sin embargo, después de derrocar a Mizuki Rashojin, se sacrifica para restaurar el equilibrio de la naturaleza y se convierte en una con el espíritu de la Naturaleza. En el videojuego Samurai Shodown 64, su muerte aparente es retro-reconectada. En vez de sacrificarse, ella dormía dentro de los bosques de Kamui Kotan y estaba protegida por los espíritus de la naturaleza. A instancias de la naturaleza, se despierta para combatir la inquietante presencia causada por Yuga el Destructor. Algún tiempo después de la segunda derrota de Yuga, ella finalmente regresa a su letargo. Más tarde durante los acontecimientos del videojuego Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage, ella trasciende aún más y fusiona su alma con Gaia para convertirse en un Espíritu Divino al servicio de la naturaleza. Como una de las "Doncellas de la Luz", viaja a través del espacio y del tiempo para prevenir que los desastres del mundo lleguen a ocurrir. Sin embargo, ella es detenida en su búsqueda por un hechizo mágico emitido por Jigen Taishi en Ritenkyo. Esto deja a Nakoruru incapaz de asumir su forma original, y ella sólo puede combatir el mal a través de la fuerza de sus compañeros espíritus del bosque. Debilitada, sabe que debe detener el malvado plan de Oboro, pero no puede hacerlo sin la Doncella de Luz Rimururu, quien ha sido sellada por Oboro. Ella se emprende una búsqueda para liberar a su hermana y juntas combinar sus poderes para derrotar al mal. En el videojuego Samurai Shodown Sen, ella sigue a una Rimururu fugitiva, con la esperanza de proteger a su hermana menor del peligro que ella presintió. Ella también se fue de su hogar para informar a Rimururu la razón por la que ella está en su situación actual. Nakoruru ADV En este videojuego, Nakoruru está viviendo pacíficamente en su hogar como la sacerdotisa de la aldea. A petición del anciano de la aldea, ella adopta una protegida llamado Mikato y enseña a la niña sobre Kamui Kotan y la cultura de su sociedad. Sin embargo, Nakoruru permanece distante debido a su otra mitad, Rera, que constantemente le advierte sobre un mal aproximándose. Deseando continuar su vida de serenidad, Nakoruru no habla de esto con nadie más. También tiene miedo de perder su propia identidad si acepta a Rera por completo. Cuando Mikato descubre la verdad sobre su reluctante naturaleza, la sacerdotisa ya ha perdido sus poderes debido a su naturaleza egoísta. A pesar de esto, ella toma medidas una vez que su hogar es atacado por demonios y se marcha sola para hacer frente de alguna manera a la amenaza pacíficamente. Eventualmente, Nakoruru acepta a Rera y pelea contra Mizuki. Desafortunadamente, mientras protege a Mikato de ser atacada, ella resulta gravemente herida. Logra asestar un poderoso golpe contra Mizuki, pero sucumbe a sus heridas y muere. Mikato, que estaba destinada a llevar a cabo la profecía de la sacerdotisa, usa la espada de Nakoruru para vengarla. Se supone que Nakoruru está felizmente reunido con Yantamu en la otra vida. The King of Fighters Algún tiempo después de su ascensión como un espíritu de la Naturaleza, Nakoruru percibió una terrible malicia procedente de una grieta en el espacio-tiempo. Para evitar el desastre de su potencial liberación y encontrar su fuente, Nakoruru viajó al mismo universo de la saga The King of Fighters y entra en el torneo The King of Fighters XIV junto con Mui Mui y Love Heart. Después de la derrota del temible Verse, Nakoruru presiente que algún día podría regresar. Entonces decide que ella y sus camaradas deben permanecer en este universo, declarando sus deseos para visitar Hokkaidō y China en esta época actual. Personalidad Nakoruru es calmada y gentil. Ella parece ser tímida hacia la gente. Sin embargo, para otros, sus manierismos y apariencia la hacen parecer bastante como "muñeca", un término que algo le disgusta. Ella también es maternal, reñendo a su hermana como lo haría con un niño pequeño. Cree que la naturaleza puede ser protegida sin matar a otros y, a menudo, compite por soluciones no violentas si piensa que es posible y, por lo tanto, tiene una voluntad de proteger a los débiles, temerosos e inocentes. También sabe que el verdadero poder no debe ser mal utilizado. Aunque es muy dedicada en su misión, también desea ser una chica normal con deseos egoístas, que a veces la apartan de sus amigos y compañeros. Poderes *'Escuchar a la naturaleza': Ella puede oír y sentir la voz de la naturaleza. En otras multimedias, este poder también incluye la percepción de los espíritus de personas o la naturaleza. *'Cuchillada de energía': El arma de Nakoruru puede ser alimentada con energía qì. *'Reflectar': Con el poder de su capa, puede reflejar un proyectil de regreso a su lanzador. *'Curación': Con el poder de la naturaleza, ella puede curar heridas. Estilo de lucha Nakoruru lucha con una kodachi y, dependiendo de la forma, un halcón llamado Mamahaha (en forma "Shura/Slash") o un lobo llamado Shikuru (en forma "Rasetsu/Bust" y más tarde Rera). Para compensar su rango de armas cortas, los jugadores deben confiar en su velocidad para castigar los errores de sus adversarios. También puede recuperarse de sus movimientos un poco más rápido que otros personajes, por lo que es más fácil para ella golpear y alejarse durante las peleas. Para equilibrarla con el resto del plantel de personajes, su fuerza de ataque es ligeramente más débil que la mayoría de los combatientes. Su conjunto de movimientos normalmente incorpora ataques a distancia ligeramente más largos que la proyectan a ella o sus acompañantes animales contra sus enemigos, para que así su rango de ataque no se limite solamente a su espada. También puede reflejar los proyectiles con el movimiento "Kamui Ryusei". Todos sus movimientos están nombrados en el idioma Ainu. A partir del videojuego Samurai Shodown V Special en adelante, los ataques de "estilo fatality" se pueden aplicar sobre Nakoruru, una característica que previamente no era posible en los títulos anteriores. Música *'Shizen no Utage (Nature Party)' - Samurai Shodown, Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage]], SNK Gals' Fighters, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shizen no Utage -Haru- (Nature Party -Spring-)' - Samurai Shodown II *'Shizen no Ibuki (Breath of Nature) '- Samurai Shodown III *'Shizen no Utage -So no ni (Nature Party -Lighthearted)' - Samurai Shodown IV, Samurai Shodown V *'Banquet Invitation' - Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden *'Four Seasons' - Samurai Shodown 64 *'Wind' - Samurai Shodown 64-2 * Forest Spirit - Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage * Banquet of Nature - Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage * Purification - Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage *'Shizen no Uta ~ Jiai no Kaze (Song of Nature ~ Wind of Kindness)' - Nakoruru ADV *'Summer is Gone, Winter is Here' - Samurai Remix VA *'Nakoruru' - Samurai Spirits 2: Asura-Zanmaden (OVA) * Shizen no Uta (Song of Nature) - 100 Mega Shock! * Banquet of Nature ROF version - THE RHYTHM OF FIGHTERS * Magical Sky - The King of Fighters XIV *'Banquet of Nature ~SNK Heroines Edit~' - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy *'Waltz of Nature' - Samurai Shodown (2019) Image Songs *'Koko ni Oide' - Brand-New Spirits; interpretada por Reiko Chiba; también incluida en Neo Geo Gals Vocal Collection *'Koe o Kikasaete...' - Neo Geo DJ Station Image Song *'Kokoro wo Tsunaide' - Neo Geo DJ Station Duet Image Song con Rimururu *'Heavy Baby's 1, 2, 3' - Neo Geo DJ Station image song compartida *'Miko no Densho Uta' - Nakoruru ADV *'Ashita no Hate' - Nakoruru ADV Duet Image Song con Manari Seiyūs *Harumi Ikoma - Desde Samurai Shodown hasta Samurai Shodown V Special/''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' *Mikako Takahashi - Samurai Shodown VI *Reiko Chiba - Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, Koko ni Oide image song *Mai Nakahara - Samurai Spirits Oni, Samurai Spirits Kengou, The King of Fighters XIV, SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy, The King of Fighters: All Star *Carol Amerson - Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture (doblaje en inglés) *Mariko Kouda - Samurai Shodown Dengeki drama CD Actrices de imagen real *Reiko Chiba - Comerciales de Samurai Shodown II *Harumi Ikoma - Comerciales de Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden (image character) Apariciones * Samurai Shodown * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidō Retsuden * Samurai Shodown II * Samurai Shodown III - también hace la aparición de fondo en el escenario de Rimururu * Samurai Shodown IV * Samurai Shodown V * Samurai Shodown V Special * Samurai Shodown VI * Samurai Shodown! * Samurai Shodown 64 * Samurai Shodown! 2 * Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage - los jugadores no encontraran su forma "Rasetsu/Bust" como adversario CPU * Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage - como personaje no disponible en la historia; también protagoniza de Pocket Station * Samurai Shodown Sen * Samurai Spirits (pachinko) * Samurai Spirits Oni * Samurai Spirits ~Kengou Hachiban Shoubu~ * CR Samurai Spirits * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 - desbloqueable * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium * SNK Gals' Fighters * Nakoruru: Ano Hito kara no Okurimono * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * Quiz King of Fighters * The King of Fighters '95 - solo en la versión para Game Boy * The King of Fighters 2000 - como Striker para Yuri * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje versus oculto * The King of Fighters XIV (también como un traje del contenido de descarga Kamui Kotan Girls' Uniform) *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy *Samurai Shodown (2019) Apariciones móviles * Days of Memories (tercer séptimo, octavo y noveno titulo) - personaje no disponible * NeoGeo Tennis Coliseum * Samurai Spirits - Shimensouka * SNK Gals Fighters * SNK Dream Battle *KOF x Fatal Fury * The Rhythm of Fighters * RPG Sister Quest * The King of Fighters i-2012 - personaje no disponible, narradora para el Tutorial * King of Glory - personaje invitado * Granblue Fantasy * Yamato Chronicle * The SAMURAI Kingdom * If World * The King of Fighters '98 UM OnLine *Kingdom Story *Kimi wa Hero *Samurai Shodown: Oborozuki Densetsu *Samurai Shodown Tenkadaiichi Kenkakuden *Bladesmash *The King of Fighters: Destiny (videojuego) *Might & Magic: Elemental Guardians *SNK All Star *Clash of Kings *Dark Avenger X *The King of Fighters: All Star Cameos *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - cameo en los escenarios de 'Women Fighters Team' y 'Kim Team' *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - en el escenario de Neo Geo World *The King of Fighters XIII - en el escenario de Japón *Maid by Iroha *The King of Fighters 2 *Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham *Sister Quest *SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! Anime *Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (como un cosplay) *Nakoruru ~Ano hito kara no okurimono~ (OVA) *Samurai Spirits 2: Asura-Zanmaden (OVA) *Hyōka *Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashī Personajes similares *Rera *Purple Nakoruru Véase también *Nakoruru/Galería *Nakoruru/Frases Curiosidades * El platillo que Nakoruru puede cocinar mejor es Lateshikepu (okayu), un tipo de papilla de arroz o avena. * Su cinta de cabello fue hecha a mano por Rimururu. *Nakoruru y Galford son los primeros personajes en videojuegos de lucha que combaten junto a sus mascotas en las batallas. *Cuando se le preguntó "¿El camino de la espada es...?", la respuesta de Nakoruru fue "algo que aprendí de mi padre como un medio de defensa personal".Perfil de personaje oficial, del Sitio Web del Aniversario de Samurai Shodown. *Cuando se le preguntó cuál seria su tipo favorito de pareja, su respuesta fue: "Realmente no lo he pensado mucho". Cartas Samurai Shodown! 2 Samurai Shodown! 2 Samurai Shodown! 2 Samurai Shodown! 2 SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites Samurai Shodown Samurai Shodown II Samurai Shodown III: Blades of Blood Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge Samurai Shodown V The King of Fighters 2000 Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Samurai Shodown II (Doll Transformation) Samurai Shodown VI (Doll Transformation) Samurai Shodown! 2 SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (Sprite Edit) SNK Gals' Fighters Shinsetsu Samurai Supirittsu: Bushidō Retsuden Nariyuki Quest Galería Nakoruru-ss.jpg|''Samurai Shodown'' Nakoruru ss2.jpg|''Samurai Shodown II'' Nakoruru-ss3.jpg|''Samurai Shodown III'' Nakoruru-ss4.jpg|''Samurai Shodown IV'' Nakoruru-ss64.jpg|''Samurai Shodown 64'' Nakoruru-spirit.jpg|''Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage'' Nakoruru-ss5sp.jpg|''Samurai Shodown V Special'' Nakoruru ADVattire.jpg|''Nakoruru ADV'' Nakoruru-oni.jpg|''Samurai Spirits Oni'' Nakoruru-KOF XIV.png|''The King of Fighters XIV, render Archivo:Nakoruru-KOF XIV.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIV (artbook) Nakoruru-Granblue Shodown.png|''Granblue Fantasy'' Referencias en:Nakoruru Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes de Samurai Shodown Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK Gals' Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Nacidos en octubre Categoría:Deidades Categoría:Jefes